


Allurance One Shots

by kanjogirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanjogirl/pseuds/kanjogirl
Summary: Collection of one shots for Allurance.  Made mostly for Allurance Week 2018.





	1. ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura's the ocean---at least, to Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> allurance week prompt: ocean.

She’s warmth.

  
  


Even falling from the sleep pod, she had been warm.  Not in temperature, really, but something about her reminded Lance of something he couldn’t place at the time.   It had been her eyes, he thinks. As soon as she opened them, it was like staring at starlight, like dusk sweeping over deep blue waters.  Now he recognizes it as a type of warmth that must only come once in a few lifetimes, for he has yet to see it in anyone else. 

  
  


(It’s her eyes he notices first.  There, amongst billowing smoke and dust kicked up in the wind, he sees her eyes.  He wants to withdraw and run away but wants to be here all at once. He fears what he sees at first is the rejection, plain as day, written there in her eyes.  But there’s a fondness there instead.)

  
  


She’s cool breezes.

  
  


With each step, he swears she’s gliding sometimes.  Allura brushes past him and it’s like she had been a soft wind.  Navigating Blue comes easy to her too, as if they had been meant for each other and when they fly, she’s the most graceful of them all.  And when she walks anywhere, it’s as if she’s inherited the universe because everyone simply watches, captured by the sight because it seems to come so easy to her, despite fighting the stale and grim balances.  

  
  


(Her kiss still lingers.  Just like everything else about her; remnants of her will always stay with him, he thinks.  She’s staring at him, almost as if caught off guard, left vulnerable. As if she hadn’t kissed him first and murmured his name a moment after.  As if him closing the space between them to chase her for another kiss had been something of a wonder to her. But that’s not it, realizes, as she swipes away the hair over her face.  It’s something else.)

  
  


She’s smooth.  

  
  


Words flow effortlessly from her lips and sometimes, he’s realized, he’ll say her name to prompt her to use her own voice.  It’s not just that, though, he thinks. It’s pads of her fingers when they graze the back of his neck, smooth and light, bringing him closer into an embrace.  It’s the voice she uses, lips close to his ear when she whispers something reassuring. It’s the laughter that will follow when he makes some cheesy joke. It’s when they both fall into step together without even trying.  

  
  


(Startelement dissolves into a smile, something with a gentle tenderness.  And all he can do is stare back at her, wordlessly. Because the moment he fumbles out some sort of apology or  _ let’s forget it _ , he’ll be crushed.  The bit of fear morphs into a strange hope and he hates it for a moment because what if she’s the one to say she had been wrong?  What if she says sorry for kissing him? But that smile. That smile could be his ruin.)

  
  


She’s saltwater.

  
  


He tastes it on her lips one day, just to see.  She says his name and he moves to take it off her mouth and it’s there, traces of it.  Not completely  _ home _ but something close; an altered version of it.  Her hair, tangled, has been falling from her bun and soot covers both their faces.  He’d given her a scare amidst the battle and barely spoke  _ Lance _ before she’d kissed him.  And then he kissed her a second time, almost like an echo of muscle memory.  As if they’d done it a thousand times before. 

  
  


(“We should get back,” she says and it feels like they’re just going to pretend it never happened.  He wants to say something, even opens his mouth to address the whole situation but doesn’t say a word.  But then she turns around when he hasn’t moved. All he can do is watch when she tilts her head, as if questioning why he hasn’t fallen into step with her, like all the other times, and goes to capture his hand.  He’s being tugged in the direction of where their Lions are. His chest tightens with things unsaid so he squeezes her hand instead. She squeezes back.)

  
  


She’s the ocean.  

  
  


Allura’s the ocean, embodied in one being.  The ocean he remembers from home, at dusk and the sun has just set beyond the waves.  She’s the salt-colored hair and rushing waves, overtaking him without a second thought.  It’s all consuming and welcome. He’s okay with that. He’d like to take her there---the ocean.  Perhaps he could see the contrast; two forces of nature colliding. 

  
  
(Later, when they’re spending time  _ not _ talking about the kisses, they’re huddled together, sharing some food and he’s telling her about the beaches at home.  Her fingers graze his when he’s speaking and stay there and he doesn’t withdraw. She tells him, “I think I would like to go there.”  And Lance can only grin.)


	2. music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura hears a song; Lance heard it once too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> allurance week prompt: music.

Had she never been given the chance to be a pilot, Allura would have never heard it.  At first, it’s like heavy suggestion, weaving through her thoughts and feeding her ideas.  Usually, she’d call this “talking”. But there are times, fleeting and almost random moments, when it’s not truly talking.  It’s something entirely different. 

  
  


In the heat of a battle or on a lengthy, quiet stretch of time, Blue sings to her.  

  
  


It’s a melody that comes softly, barely noticeable but ever so present. If she is engaged with battle, the song washes over her body, releasing tension in her muscles, allowing her to focus.  On long journeys, the song pitches slightly, caressing her, surrounds her as a blanket. 

  
  


She refers to the songs when they’re all sitting at a table, eating at a spaceport and its generic food sustenance.  When she brings up the songs in the conversation, everyone around the table give her strange looks, all varying from confusion, interest and some startlement.  Allura frowns with question, stopping mid-sentence. Have they not heard their Lions sing? Or is it just her?

  
  


“What do you mean?”  Pidge asks, though with more curiosity than anything else.  Allura thinks that perhaps she’s already thinking of ten possibilities of what it could mean.  

  
  


“Yeah,” Hunk tilts his head at her, “the Blue Lion, like,  _ actually  _ sings?”

  
  


Allura glances around the table, eyes skimming over the faces staring back at her.  How is she supposed to explain this? Her eyes fall upon Lance and she’s almost pleading him silently to step in, at least say that he’s never heard it either.  But he’s simply staring at her, as if he’s a bit shocked. 

  
  


Keith begins saying something and then the conversation dies into another subject.  Allura pokes at her food then, thoughtful, as Coran pats her should and explains he’ll be over by the bar with Krolia.  Allura nods in acknowledgement and after some time, she decides to step outside the tavern herself. Everyone else is engrossed talking to each other, so no one seems to notice when she leaves the table.  

  
  


As she checks her holoscreen for the new route they’ll be taking for supplies, someone leans against the same wall she’s standing by.  Prepared to give the stranger a questioning glance, Allura turns, lowering her screen, only to find it’s someone quite familiar.  _ Lance _ .  He’s got that sincere smile on his mouth, as if he’s ready to give her a small apology for disturbing her.  But it’s contagious and, before she can stop it, a smile lines her lips as well. 

  
  


“Blue used to sing to me too,” Lance admits quietly, crossing his arms as he falls fully back onto the wall.  

  
  


She leans against it too, as all sorts of diverse people and faces pass by in the large corridor.  Something twists inside her chest, something familiar but rarely felt. And it’s only associated with the paladin standing next to her, far closer than necessary but comfortable still.  And she finds herself falling into his space too, almost gravitating towards him. 

  
  


(It’s unfair, honestly, this strange ease he gives her.  She wants to wrap it up, give it back to him. It’s not normal, this feeling.)

  
  


“I just thought it was all in my head, honestly,” he’s not looking at her then and a frown flickers across his features but then the smile returns and that  _ something _ shifts again in her chest.  “Red doesn’t sing. Just kinda...calms me down with new ideas or whatever it’s called.  Not like how Blue used to sing. She had different songs too, I just...well, yeah.”

  
  


Allura’s still smiling and, oh, she can’t stop it.  It starts as a small rush of excitement because there’s some validation but, once again, she can share something.  (Later, she realizes most of the things she’s ever shared with a fellow paladin is often with Lance. Always Lance.  How is that the case? When had that happened?) She’s looking at him and she’s sure it shows; that fondness for him.  How transparent she can be when it comes to these things. To him. 

  
  


“Blue first sang to me the day we connected, when we had all been lost,” she says, carefully avoiding any key words of that situation ( _ hunted down by Lotor _ would derail the entire conversation, she thinks).  “And when we travel for too long.”

  
  


Lance is nodding, suddenly appearing more elated than before.  “Yeah, and when you’re fighting?”

  
  


“Yes,” she breathes out, “When it gets strenuous.”

  
  


“It’s great,” he says then, beginning to sink down to the floor to sit.  “I miss it.”

  
  


She stares down, considering him and his words.  He loved Blue but never once had he expressed resentment for having to let go.  He inherited the Lion she had dearly loved, while losing the one he had adored. What a strange dynamic that had left them with.  Though she had never felt envious when Lance began piloting the Red Lion, despite her desire to pilot it herself. They share that too, she thinks.  

  
  


She sits next to him then, carefully placing her hand upon his shoulder.  They’re too close now and by the small gesture, their sides are flush together, as if there is no other room in this great corridor on this huge spaceport.  But it’s comfortable and he doesn’t shift away, though the look he gives her is one with some question. That twist in her chest becomes more noticeable and---well, she realizes it’s her heart skipping a beat.  

  
  


“They are beautiful,” she murmurs, “the songs.”

  
  


“Yeah, they are,” and he’s staring at her with something different this time.  Unbidden and raw. 

  
  


So she glances away because the rhythm of her heart seems to be making its own song, thumping against her ribcage and she has to remind herself to breathe.  Caught by that expression on his face, how they oddly fit so close to each other. Her head rests where her hand had been as soon as she removes it. And a tick later, his face is nuzzled within her hair.  It brings forth a new type of a comfort, one she can’t quite name yet. If she could, it would simply be  _ Lance _ .  

  
  


“Hmm?”

  
  


“What?” she says, certainly not moving.  Instead, she opts to stay, feeling herself ease more into him.

  
  


“You said my name.”

  
  


Allura closes her eyes and has to smile at her own absentmindedness.  There’s a desire to weave her arm around his but she keeps her hands within her lap.  That’d be too close, wouldn’t it? Too secure. Too notable. 

  
  


“Nothing,” she whispers and he doesn’t ask again.

  
  


(They stay like that until Hunk and Pidge stumble from the tavern, laughing about something that had occurred ticks ago.  Lance and Allura forcefully remove themselves from each other and the wall, standing up and she hopes it’s not called to attention how close they had been.  On the way to the public hanger, Pidge asks her more about the Lions singing and Hunk is sharing the story of what they missed. At some point, though, Allura glances over to Lance, ony to find him staring at her.  He grins instantly and that rhythm in her chest starts up again and her own matching grin blooms over her face.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pulled from a headcanon of mine that the Lions sing to their paladins from time to time, when they're in distress or bored lol.


End file.
